The Mysterious Egg...
by Anime Girl5
Summary: n.n; It's me own Pocket Monster Fanfic...u.u well..I like it lol. A New adventure for the gang!
1. A New Journey

****

forgive me I use..English Names of Pocket Monsters. [I just do u.u; lol]

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a bright sunny day, it was a year after the Johto League, and Brock and Misty had decided to live at Ash's house since they didn't want go back home. Ash was soundly sleeping in his bed, 11:00 in the morning. Sun rays shined through his window unto his face. Ash nose twitches and he slowly opens his eyes to see a gloriest new day in Pallet Town. Ash sits up in his bed yawning and he gets out of his bed, in his pajamas. Ash walks down his stairs still half-asleep.

"Good morning sunshine." said his mother setting pancakes on the table, with Misty and Brock sitting at the table already awake. Misty wasn't much of a change, her hair has a bit longer but still in her kawaii ponytail on the side...and Brock..well..what can we say?

"morning.." Ash sits down yawning. Pikachu jumps on Ash's lap as his mom puts pancakes on his plate. 

"Arigato." replies Ash, and Pikachu takes some of the pancake and runs off eating it.

"..well.." Ash shows down quickly like usual.

"Ash, have you ever thought of chewing your food?" replies Misty as she eats her pancakes.

"Ever though of shutting up?"

"Ash Ketchum!!" scolds his mother. A sweatdrop appears on Ash's head and he continues to eat his pancakes.

"Oh, Ash, Professor Oak called this morning while you were asleep. He wants you guys to stop at his lab later today." says his mother washing some dishes.

"Yes!!" Ash gets up and runs upstairs up to his room.

"Well..Thanks Mrs. Ketchum, I'll make breakfast tomorrow" replies Brock and he walks to his room to change.

"Yes, Mrs. Ketchum, It was good. Arigato." she walks to her room to change also.

In Ash's room he puts his usually clothes on, his blue jacket, with white sleeves, with his badges in the inside, his same shoes, hat, pants, and shirt. He grabs his pokèball and puts them on his belt waist.

"Ready to rumble!" Ash quickly runs down to the kitchen, seeing his friends already there changed in their same old clothes. 

"Let's go!" says Misty and they walk out of the house and head over to Professor Oaks's lab. They entered his hosue and Professor Oak walks through the door way from the lab. 

"O-Hello Ash, Misty, Brock."

"Hey" they all say simutaneously. 

"Now, they reason I called you guys here was because The mysterious islands called ' Fakachi Islands' . There is a legendary pokèmon egg, and a legendary sorcerer that guards the egg. Now, Ash, please--" Ash grabs his hands.

"I'll do it Professor! Let's go guys!" 

"Wait Ashy Boy!!" shouts Misty.

"err...Red-head" Ash turns around making a funny face at Misty.

"Well at least I don't go running off not knowing how to get to the Fakachi Islands!!" Ash stands their clueless. 

"Oh..Yah..heheheh!" Ash rubs the back of his head embarrassed. "So Professor how do we get there?"

"Here's a map. I'm sure you'll figure it out. But now I gotta go, Good luck!" Professor Oak walks back into his lab leaving them clueless.

"Well..uh..at least he gave us a map!!" says Brock uncertianed, as Ash and Misty fell over [Anime fall]. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bleek! Is it good for the first chapter XD funny ending lol. not reaaaallly..lol. Hopefully [Well..it will!!] get more interesting. These guys guy a loooong journey ahead..so..stay tuned XD.


	2. Ash, Misty and Brock work?! mm..let's se...

****

Ash, Misty and Brock walk back Ash's house, when Ash's mother appears setting things in his hands. 

"Now, here's you extra pair of clothes, dish rag, rags, First Aid Kit since I know you guys will get hurt..." she keeps listing and listing as the pile gets bigger, "and Ash remember too--"

"Mom!!" he syas blushing a lil his friends watching. 

"oh--Sorry hon." she whispers to him in a low voice "make sure you change your underwear." Misty starts to burst out laughing while Brock, this time, carries Misty down the path to where they are suppose to go. 

"whoa..there's a first time.." Ash shakes head, " alright Mom, I'll be back. And I'll be safe. I'll call you everytime there's a phone. Sayonara! Bai!" Ash runs up the path as the noon day sun rises over the trees. 

"So..Brock, where are we heading?" asks Ash looking around the usual open field to Viridian City. 

"Well..there's a ship that will take us there.."

"But we don't have any tickets!!" says Misty.

"Pika..?" Pikachu looks to Misty from Ash's shoulder. 

"Well.. you're right. Ash, you'll have to earn some money by battling for us ok?" replies Brock.

"Hey, you guys battle too!! I'm not gonna battle just for you guys." Misty stops walking and grabs Ash by the collar.

"Now, if you don't wanna get hurt, I suggest you do it.."

"Oh, no what is Red-head gonna do to me.."

"Ash..." replies Brock

"Err!!!!" Misty drops Ash and continues up the path.

"Now you made her mad Ash.." 

"Well..It was her fault!!" 

"Come on let's just go. It'll be 1500 yen for each of us. so thats...4500 yen" says Brock slowly as he added the digits. Ash sighs and looks up at the sky. 

"er..he's such a stubborn person!" says Misty to herself clenching her fist. "Then why do I care so much??" Misty sighs and stops in the path wating for the other 2 to catch up to her. 

"mm..she's stopping.."

"maybe she actually realized it was her fault and she needs us" says Ash. 

"Get a life Ash Ketchum." says Misty hearing every word he said. 

"Wa!! you heard me!?? " Ash says surprised.

"Like I couldn't..your only 2 feet away from me.."

"Alright you two, I'm tired of your bickerness, just make up and let's go." they continue to walk down the path. "As I was saying, the tickets are 1500 yen each, which equals to 4500 yen. So each of us will have to earn 15oo yen. They easiest way would be getting jobs--"

"A JOB !! are you kidding?!" exclaims Ash.

"I didn't say this was gonna be easy...It would only be for..3 days if we work at a resturant. You get the tips so that would be easy." Ash tries to imaging Misty in a dress. Ash brust out laughing.

"What's so funny?" asks Misty looking at him.

"nothing..nothing..kkekekek" 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash Misty and Brock look around Viridian city for resturants that have work openings.

"My feet are soo tired..." complains Ash.

"I'm hungry..." complains Misty along with Ash.

"oo-! feel the burn!" a sweatdrop appears on Ash and Misty's heads as they turn their heads to him.

"or..not.." they come past a popular resturant with openings open.

"Score look you guys!!!" points Misty to the resturant. "Let's go!" Ash Misty and Brock run over to the resturant and walk in, seeing it's very fancy, and their the only ones in casual and dirty spotted clothes. 

"ne..looks..a lil to fancy.." replies Misty hesitating looking at the people staring at them.

"..pretty women..." Misty slaps Brock in the back of the head. 

"May I help you.." asks a servant with a French kind of accent. 

"um, yes, we saw a employ opens..and we would like to help." says Ash stepping forth. "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet."

"I'm Misty from Cearulen City."

"And I'm Brock from Pewter City"

"mm..I guess we'll hire you..now go in the back and ask for your clothes. You won't serve in those..uh...rags.." he walks away leading them to the backroom.

"these aren't rags.." mummbles Ash to Brock.

"Don't blow this Ash.."

Ash Misty and Brock walk into the back room.

"Now, you boy, with brown pointy hair, you'll be a cooker."

"Hai!" Brock grabs his suit and walks to the bathroom. 

"and..you two kids will be servants" he hands Misty and Ash their suits and they walk to the bathroom, Misty going into the Women's bathroom. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash and Brock walk outta the bathroom, Brock wearing a white cheif kind of suit, and Ash wearing a tuxedo like suit with a cloth on his right arm.

"...I hate this..." replies Ash squrimming about. "Where's Mist?" Misty walks out in a short black dress with a cicular table thing in one hand to carry food and drink, and black shoes.

"..I..don't like this.." Ash laughs at the site of Misty in a dress.

"bllek!" Brock covers Ash's mouth before anyone can here.

"chop chop! get to work!!" orders the French accent man and They head into different sections.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After 7 long hours of work, Ash Misty and Brock put chairs on the table. 

"my feet..urhg!" Misty takes her high heeled shoes off and sets them to the side.

"I'm so hugnry...I'll eat anything.. hey..where's Pikachu??" Ash just noticed Pikachu is gone. 

"He was were before. He was helping Brock in the kitchen--the kitchen!!" Ash and Misty run into the kitchen seeing Pikachu on the floor sleeping.

"phew.." Ash picks piakchu up and they head out of the kitchen. "

"Come on guys. We'll stay at the Pokèmon center across the street and eat there. It's 12:00 so I think we need some sleep." replies Brock handing them their clothes, and their backpacks.

"okay.." yawns Ash not seeming hungry anymore. Misty picks her shoes up and they head out, hoping to get their money tomorrow. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oo..Ash Misty and Brock have to work!! n.n more and more revealed next time!!


End file.
